


Don't act like a Milkovich

by jessthesohodoll



Series: As long as i got you | Daddy Gallavich os series [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Daddy!Gallavich, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Multi, Parent Ian Gallagher, Parent Mickey Milkovich, Protective Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9830219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: "It was stronger than him. For Mickey Milkovich it was impossible not to worry about the people he cared about.It was his primary instinct.Ian had become accustomed to it. He would still got on his nerves, occasionally, but couldn't help but love him anywayThe other Gallaghers, however, had a different opinion."





	

**Author's Note:**

> GOD WHAT A CHILDBIRTH. And to say that I can't even publish the second fic that i've ready for today
> 
>  
> 
> How many of you readers would love a "Me before you" fic?
> 
>  
> 
> Basically I wrote the first chapter of a long on them, on Will and Louisa.
> 
>  
> 
> Yes, it seems I can also write Het couples sometimes. At this point, I'll public it or Friday or Sunday
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> tell me what you think. Protectiv! Mickey's is my favorite thing
> 
>  
> 
> a kiss
> 
>  
> 
> jess

It was stronger than him. For Mickey Milkovich it was impossible not to worry about the people he cared about.  
  
It was his primary instinct.  
  
Ian had become accustomed to it. He would still got on his nerves, occasionally, but couldn't help but love him anyway

 

The other Gallaghers, however, had a different opinion.

 

**#1**

 

Fiona was a tough girl. She had no scruples to give you a kick in the nuts if she had to protect herself or someone she cared about.  
  
But the South side, when all the street lights are already turned on but every alleyway is always damn dark, it was certainly not the place for a girl like her.  
  
So she screwed up for good in her winter coat when she lived the diner. The cold Chicago's air ruffed her hair, forcing her to also thread up the wool cap.  
  
Her heart caught in her throat when she noticed a car who proceed at a walking pace behind her.  
  
A honk turned her altogether.  
  
She begged her heart that it wasn't someones dangerous, putting on her usual South side girl façade.  
  
“What the fuck you want? "She asked, turning, and then crash when she recognized the person behind the wheel " Mickey? "  
"It's a wall fucking block that i'm follow you" said her brother in law, lowering the car window "Come inside"  
"Sorry, but I thought you were a fucking thief or something" said Fiona, "You scared the shit out of me"  
"Sorry," Mickey said, laughing.  
"What are you doing here anyway?"  
"Ian told me that you didn't feel safe to return home alone since your car is broken" said Mickey, "And I can see it now, there are some damm assholes here"  
"And he was the one who tell you to come?"  
"No, my own free will" Mickey said, "I am interested also in all the other Gallaghers, occasionally"  
"Oh, then I feel privileged" said Fiona laughing "Thanks"  
  
They did the rest of the trip talking of this and that, arriving in front of the Gallagher's in the space of 10 minutes.  
  
"Thanks again Mick" said Fiona.  
"Wait for me in front of the diner, when you come off tomorrow" said Mickey "I don't want you to go out alone with those faces around"  
"Oh, now I understand when Ian says you're adorably unbearable when" _You act like a Milkovich_ ""  
"And why the fuck does that mean?" asked Mickey, blushing slightly.  
"Nothing" said Fiona, "I'm just saying that my brother is a lucky man. Come back home now. You have a husband and a son who are waiting for you, don't make me feel guilty "  
"Okay, good night" said Mickey raising up the window.  
  
Fiona smiled slightly, when she was into the house. Her brother had married the perfect man.  
  
For the Milkovich standards, of course.

 

**#2**

 

Debbie didn't know where to turn. Frenny couln't stop crying for three long hours now, she was piping hot and not peeling off from her even for a minute.  
  
Fortunately haveing an EMT in the family could come in handy.  
  
She made the phone ring in the Gallagher-Milkovich home for a couple of minutes before someone finally get up the handset.  
  
"Debs, what's up?"  
"Mick? Please tell me that Ian is not already gone to work, I'm desperate. I also tried his phone but he isn't responding "  
  
Mickey seemed to ponder for a moment the matter before responding.  
  
"If he is driving the ambulance he leaves it off" Mickey said, "He's gone for a couple of hours. What happens?"  
"Frenny doesn't want to sleep now. She has a high fever but I can't lower it. And she continues to touch her right ear "  
"Did you say right ear?" Mickey asked worriedly "I may have an idea of what could be"  
"No, Mick. It's not necessary,I'll take her to the pediatrician "  
"Hey, I'm a fucking father too, remember? C'mon, go to see if her ear is red and swollen "Mickey said.  
"Yes, it is" Debbie said surprised “What do you think?"  
"Mumps" said Mickey sighing "Yev had that too when he was little and he was able to sleep just stuck to one of us or at an ice pack. Wait for me and Yev, we'll come to pick you up in five minutes "  
"No, it's ok Mick" Debbie said "I can go alone"  
"Hey, Ian always tells me that the emergency room is thirty times faster than a regular doctor. So now I come to pick you up whether you want it or not "said resolutely Mickey.  
"Now I understand when Ian says that you " act like a Milkovich "" Debbie said, laughing.  
"Again with this fucking story?" asked Mickey "And then what the fuck does that mean?"  
"And what the hell do I know!" said Debbie "Ask your husband. See you in five minutes "  
  
It took only three minutes before Mickey stood up to her house, and ten before they got to the nearest emergency room.  
  
When Ian handed the last medical record of the day at the front dask, he saw them lined up in the waiting room.  
  
"Papa! Daddy and I have been EMT's like you today " said Yev running up to him.  
"Oh, who is this treasure?" The nurse said before him "Is this the kid in the picture that I always see on your phone?"  
"Yes, Yev , I present to you my friend Clara" Ian said, smiling, "Clara, this is my son Yevgeny. Apparently he was an EMT today. Who did you help, little man? "  
"Aunt Debbie" said Yev "Frenny has big ears"  
"Big ears?" Ian said, laughing, "Where is your father?"  
"Yev, Don't fucking run away from me like that" Mickey said, runing towards them "Fortunately, you have found your dad"  
"Hey, what's up with Frenny?" Ian asked instead.  
"I think it's mumps" said Mickey "She wiggles like Yev  when he had them. I brought them here because you always say that they are faster than normal docs "  
"In fact it is true," said Ian "It was my last patient anyway. I can tell Sue to bring the ambulance at the station so I can come home with you "  
  
Debbie looked relieved when she saw him coming.  
  
"Hey, Debs. Have they already called you? "  
"We are next" she said. She seemed exhausted .  
"Ok, I have nothing with me which to see it, but I can take a look. See a doctor anyway, okay? "Ian said, bending to Frenny's level. “ Hey little one, Can you be good for uncle Ian? It will only take a second "  
"Sure" said Debbie "Mickey believes she have mumps"  
"I think that too" said Ian "Good girl. You were very good. You eventually learned something from me Mick "he added, getting to his feet.  
"Fuck you," Mickey said, laughing.  
"Mickey in a protective mode is like a fucking psyco" said Debbie  
"I find it adorable" said Ian instead.  
  
Mickey raised his middle finger to both.

 

**#3**

 

Working at the Alibi had its advantages. Mickey could see Yev every day, even when it wasn't his turn to take him home, as Svetlana went to live in the apartment above the Alibi and Yev spent most of his free time in the bar with his parents, aunt V and uncle Kev.  
  
For a time he had the opportunity to have an honest job, which it wasn't so obvious for a Milkovich.  
  
Of course, It didn't paid well as when he was a pimp, but if staying out of trouble means to see Yev grow up, it would be enough.  
  
Mickey was a relatively sociable type of guy and, although some customers will definitely put his patient on the test, he loved to chat with anyone to sit in the stool in front of him. (Although, when Ian was around, that stool became his).  
  
Well, there were also its downsides.  
  
One of these was his incredibly drunk father in law who was drooling on his clean counter.  
  
Mickey refused categorically to serve Frank more than two beers in one night, after an agreement he had made with the other Gallaghers, but he certainly couldn't control Kevin.  
  
"Come on, Mick. How do you think he would still be around? "  
Mickey sighed heavily when he heard him snoring.  
  
"Lana, how many beers did he drank tonight?" He asked, when he saw his ex-wife in front of him.  
"I don't know. At some point I lost count "she said, putting yet another tray of empty glasses on the counter.  
"Shit, you know he shouldn't drink more than two beers a night" Mickey said "I don't know for what fucking reason, but his kids want to have him around for a while"  
  
He filled a glass of cold water, throwing iit in his face with little ceremony.  
  
"Oh C'mon!" Shouted Frank "A poor old man can't even sleep in peace now?"  
"Not on my fucking clean counter, drunkard," said Mickey "Let's go, I'll take you home"  
"Oh, and in witch one you'll deposit me tonight? I don't want to come home with you, I'm still traumatized from last time "  
"What the fuck happened?" Kevin asked, amused.  
"Nothing . He claims to have heard me and Ian have sex in our room, although he was half passed out on my fucking couch and nothing in the wall damm word will make me be hard and ready for Ian If i know that he's drooling in the other room"  
"Makes sense" Kevin said "Neither do I would do it if there was Veronica's mother sleeping on our couch"  
"Baby, you literally had sex with my mother" said Veronica "This really upset you so much?"  
"Your little husband is a prudish" ruled Svetlana "He is ashamed to do it with two at the same time"  
"Ok, why now my sex life is the focus of conversation?" Asked Kevin "Wasn't we talking about Mickey's dysfunctional married life?"  
"It's not a disaster, believe me" said Frank appalled "I know what I heard. Hearing my son to do certain sounds scared me to death"  
"In other circumstances I would say that those sounds make me particularly proud" Mickey said with a grin "I bet that that fucking fireman never made him feel like I do"  
"I agree with Frank now" Svetlana said with a grimace "I don't need certain images"  
"I think that your beloved in-law just collapsed off the stool" Kevin said, looking over the counter.  
"Let him sleep" said Veronica "Two hours at the closing time . You can bring him home after that"  
  
When he knocked on the front door at the Gallaghers, Fiona rolled her eyes when she opened the door.  
  
"No, I'll not take him" said Fiona  
"You know what he says he heard after the last time" said Mickey, "I will not take him”  
"Lip?"  
"Mandy would kill me" said Mickey "And then she would kill Lip for having such a shitty father"  
"She would do me a favor" said Fiona "All right, leave him on the sofa"  
  
Carl watched them from the kitchen with a bowl of cereal in his hand.  
  
"A Milkovich that acts like a Milkovich" he said "Classic"

 

**#4**

 

The police stations always put some anxiety in him. It didn't matter if Mickey was a clean man for over three years now, if he had granted his debt with the law and if in his house he wasn't even hiding a measly gram of cocaine.  
He approached the counter with an uneasy glance, eyeing the young officer behind the counter grimly.  
  
"Mickey Gallagher-Milkovich" he said, "I was contacted by a cop, is there a problem?"  
"Yes" the young man said "We have taked your brother in law, Carl Gallagher right?"  
  
Carl was totally changed since he had graduated from the military school. He never been in trouble again, and now he was a young cadet ready to enter in the air force.  
  
Hearing he was arrested surprised Mickey. It wasn't something the new Carl would do.  
  
He was about to get angry with the poor policeman, when a not very familiar voice called him.  
  
"Mickey?"  
  
He haven't see that cop for ages, but it didn't take long to him to recognize him. He was the same cop who had saved him from the arrest on the evening of his coming-out, after the fist fight with Terry.  
  
"Steven right?" Said Mickey "Carlos's husband?”  
"That me" the cop said, "How are you, son?"  
"I'm good" Mickey said honestly "I'm out of trouble. I'm a full-time dad and a husband when i'm not working at the Alibi "  
"I'm glad to hear it" said Steven "Really. You can not imagine how much i'm happy for you. But I think you want me to come to the point right? Well, nothing happened with your brother in law. We had to hold back Carl as a precaution "  
"What does it mean?"  
"There was a big accident on the interstate 23" Steve said quietly, "Your in law was returning home from the military camp, when he got stuck in a big collision. A big guy says it was all his fault, although Carl was among the last cars to have been involved. Practically he was about to kill him. Your husband was also there to take care of the wounded and asked us to call you "  
"So he haven't got in trouble?" Asked Mickey, visibly calmer  
"No, as far as I know the Carl Gallagher that it's in our infirmary now looks nothing like the little rebel that we have sent to juvie. But neither you are more like what you were after all "  
  
Opening the infirmary door, Carl stood blissfully lying on a cot while a comely girl was cleaning some bruises on his forehead.  
  
"Oh Mick, I've never been so sorry to see you" said Carl "I am quite happy here, can you pass to take me in a few hours?"  
"Ask her the number, moron" said Mickey sighing "Come on, your brother will take off from work to come and see how you are"  
"I thought he would came to take me, indeed"  
"Yes, thank you very much Mickey for taking care of me. As you do with every single member of this fucking family "said Mickey chanting a bit '.  
"I got it" said Carl exasperated "I'm sorry Cindy. But my invitation to the prom is always open right? "  
"Of course Carl" she said laughing, "I'll call you later"  
"God, if I knew that becoming a soldier made you win so many girls, I would have enlisted earlier. Now I know why my brother dumped it "  
"Shut up and walk. You will give a heart attack to your sister sooner or later "said Mickey, taking his arm," I don't know how to thank you Steve "  
"As long as you can keep both you out of trouble, I'm already good" said Steve laughing.  
"Let's say that if you come visit me the Alibi, there is a free beer for you and your partner. Even for your husband "  
"We will see" said Steve greeting them.  
  
"Hey, I haven't got into trouble ok?" Said Carl "Fiona is angry with me?"  
"No, just very worried. Let's go before she grow a few gray hairs "  
"Thanks Mick" Carl said, "You're not so bad when you act like a Milkovich"  
"You are my family right?"  
  
After all, “Acting like a Mikovich” wasn't so bad.

 

**#5**

It was two in the morning. Who the hell was knocking at his door with all the strength in his body?  
  
Fortunately for Mickey he was alone in the house, otherwise someone would be angry.  
  
Ian was out for the night shift, Yev with Svetlana and Mickey was about to go to bed when he heard someone banging his damn door.  
  
"Mickey? I know that at least you are in there. Please, let me in "  
  
Lip. Obviously it was his fucking in law.   
  
Mickey reluctantly opened the door, expecting a Lip Gallagher in a full state of drunkenness, but was pleasantly surprised when he found him quite sober and obviously in shock.  
  
"What the fuck?" He asked, eyebrows raised almost to his hair line.  
"Your ..... your sister ..... us ...."  
"God, Lip. Are you sure you have not been drinking? "  
"I am quite sober. Can I come in?"  
  
Mickey moved just out the door, letting Lip might pass the threshold and sitting on his couch with very little grace.  
  
He looked like a frightened deer.  
  
"Ok, do you know what happens?"  
"I didn't know where else to go" admitted Lip "Actually, I was hoping there was Ian but he had the night shift, right? I don't want to go home . Fiona would ask me a thousand questions. At the Alibi I would end up drinking, and I'm already quite shocked like this "  
"Ok, but I'm seriously about to get angry. What the fuck did you do to my sister? "  
"Me? Nothing! I swear Mick. I haven't done anything .... us .... she is ...... Shit, I can't fucking believe it"  
"Lip, are you going to tell me what happens? I'm losing my patience and i'm fucking tired "  
"Mandy is .... we will be"  
"What? Mandy is dead? You will be beaten by someone? the fuck you want me to say Lip? "asked Mickey, visibly upset.  
"Mandy is .... preg ..."  
"Pregnant?" Mickey asked in surprise.  
  
Lip only nodded, visibly shocked.  
  
Mandy and Lip were back together for two years now. Not that he liked it, but anyone was better that Kegnatta for his sister.  
  
"And you ran away? You left her alone the same night in which she gave you the fucking news? "  
"I panicked, okay? I mean, it's a fucking big deal"  
"I believe it. It's pretty damn big. I'll become an uncle, fuck "  
"Mick, you are already an uncle. You forget about Frenny? "  
"Yes, but it's different. This time it's my damm sister that one who is pregnant. C'mon, I'll take you home "  
"I do not know if I can"  
"To go home? It's fucking simple! You move your fucking legs to my car and wait until we get in front of your place "  
"No. I mean being a father "said Lip" What if I become like Frank? I don't want to be a father like him, Mick "  
"Accept this advice from someone who has spent the first years of his son's life as a fugitive in a foreign land" Mickey said, "You will do much better than me"  
"You're not as bad as you think Mick" Lip said, "You should give you more credit"  
"See, it takes very little to be better than Frank. Come on, five more minutes and my sister will change the lock. And if only you dare to become like him, there are 3 Milkovichs who will not wait to have a chat with you, "said Mickey,.  
"I got it" said Lip "Family Discount"  
"Not when it comes to my sister"  
  
When they arrived, Mandy was sitting on the steps. She looked even smaller than he remembered, and say that she was about to become a mother.  
  
"I have reported the lost puppy" said Mickey smiling.  
"I'm sorry baby" Lip said, "I panicked"  
"Never mind" said Mandy "I was afraid you didn't want to have anything to do with me anymore”  
"No, fuck no" Lip said, "You know how I love you. It's that I haven't had the best example of a father growing up "  
"I feel like a fucking third wheel here, and I'm really fucking tired" said Mickey, "Congratulations sis"  
"Thanks Mick" said Mandy "For everything"  
"Hey, I can act like a Milkovich with a Milkovich" Mickey said.  
  
If you could not beat them, joining them was better right?

 

 

**+1**

 

 

That was the first time they were called from the headmaster. Being a Milkovich, it was pretty normal.  
  
But Yev had never been called, and Ian and Mickey were surprised when they also found Fiona sitting on uncomfortable chairs in the hallway of Yev's and Liam's school.  
  
"Hey, Liam has been called again?" Ian asked incredulously.  
"Yes, and he also has a black eye" said Fiona sighing "Yev doesn't look any better"  
  
Liam was a pretty quiet 12 years old little boy , really calm for his age. Many doctors thought it was because ot the drugs that he had inhaled when he was a child, but he was just a bit 'slower than his peers.  
  
Bullies adored this kind of things.  
  
It wasn't the first time that Fiona was called because someone had beaten Liam, but it certainly was the first time when Yev was also involved.  
  
"Mrs. Gallagher. Gentlemens. I'm ready to receive you, "said the principal, Mrs. Williams.  
  
Yev and Liam were sitting next to each other. Liam had a swollen and black eye, Yev an open and bloody lip.  
  
"What happened, Mrs. Williams?" Fiona asked, sitting next to Liam.  
"An unfortunate accident has happened today. Unfortunately it has happened again "  
"I don't understand. You said that you would have taken care of Billy, but these incidents keep happening. I think I need to transfer my brother at this point "Fiona said.  
"No, Aunt Fi please" said Yev. He was almost in tears, "I'll protect Liam. I'm not afraid of Billy "  
"Yes, but why are you here?. Can we know? "Asked Ian.  
"And here comes this little rascal" Mrs. Williams said "I think you already know that in this school we don't tolerate violence, much less beatings"  
"Excuse me, I'll stop you here" Mickey said, "I know Ian, I promised to be good, but I don't give a fuck anymore. Yev protected Liam from this Billy guy, right? "  
"To be precise, he have a broke arm" said the headmaster, seriously.  
"So you want to punish mykid because you are not able to punish a damn bully who torments Liam?" Asked Mickey, now unstoppable.  
"You need to understand it, Mr. Gallagher - Milkovich, Billy is a child with serious behavior problems. Unfortunately we can't do much "  
"It seems to me that he is pretty healthy" said instead Fiona "He teases Liam from the first day of school, he doesn't even have a fucking support teacher yet they continue to say that he is almost as problematic as Liam. Now he also got to beat him, and you want to punish my nephew in his place "  
"I don't think you understand," said the headmaster  
"Oh, I think so," said Fiona, "I bet you will understand it when we will report it the school board"  
"It's not our fault, Ms. Gallagher," said the headmaster, "I have had many of your brothers, Mr. Gallagher-Milkovich, we all know that bad blood does not lie"  
"No, now I speak" said Ian furious "What does that fucking mean? My son has intervened where you have failed miserably in all these years, and now you want to punish him instead of punishing this Billy guy?. And on top of that as an excuse you believed that playing the card that "The Milkovich are all the same" is enough. You know what, I've married one of tham, and I'm damn proud to have added that last name to mine. You don't know shit about this family "  
"Billy comes from a family rather troubled" tried to defend the headmistress  
"I already know the story," said Fiona, "I also believe that his father was a partner in crime of yours Mick"  
"Oh, Melona? Tony Melona? "  
"Yes, it's his name" admitted the lady.  
"And she has compared my family with a fucking Melona?" Asked Mickey furious  
"Listen. In these cases it will be suspension "admitted the lady," I can agree with a two pages essay on how wrong is to beat people, if you hand it over for Friday Yev "  
"Yes, ma'am, it will be done"  
"You have to thank your parents and your aunt" said the headmaster "Now get out of here before I change my mind"  
"Oh, and we should also like to thank you?" asked furiously Mickey "I don't know where the hell you come from, with your fucking designed clothes and snobbish air, but in the South side we all have dysfunctional families. Whether you like it or not. The Milkovichs and the Gallaghers protect eachother, deal with it”   
  
Once out of the office, Yev refused to look at his dads.  
  
"Am I in trouble?" He asked, sad.  
"I think so, buddy" Ian said, taking him in his arms, "You'll have to do as you said to the principal, but Daddy and I will help you"  
"Yes, but now this aunt wants to offer you an ice cream" said instead Fiona "You deserved it. You've defended Liam, after all"  
"He already acts like a Milkovich, and he is still so small," said Mickey, "Can I be a proud of him?"  
"Like father, like son" Ian said with a smile, gently kissing him on the lips.

 

 

 


End file.
